Such steering triangles, which have been known from the state of the art, are used especially in utility vehicles. Thus, for example, a control arm for a motor vehicle wheel suspension has been known, which comprises a two-part arm body, wherein the two arm bodies form at one of their ends a common mount for a rubber-metal bearing, by means of which the control arm can be fixed at a wheel carrier or an axle. The opposite free ends are used for the body-side fixation of the steering triangle.
Such control arms are usually designed as forged or cast parts, and, when viewed in the top view, a relatively large area is required especially in the case of cast parts within the framework of the preparation of the casting molds, even though the mass of the two control arms proper is relatively small. The division of the steering triangle into two control arms, which may optionally have identical shape, offers a considerable cost advantage in this respect, which can also be felt favorably in the case in which the steering triangle is designed as a forged part, because a considerable reduction of the operations involved in the manufacture can be brought about due to the division into two parts.
However, the drawback of such control arms is that the rubber-metal bearing arranged within the central joint housing formed by the two control arms together provides for the pretension of the elastomer body responsible for the elastic mounting in the radial direction only due to its design. Since elastomer bodies can absorb, in general, only extremely low tensile stresses, the bearing described within the framework of the invention is hardly suitable for absorbing axial loads.